


Lost Things

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Dick Grayson has a visitor at the orphanage.





	Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your two favorite DC characters meeting for the first time.

“Dick?”

Dick didn’t look up immediately. Only once he remembered how his mother would have scolded him for being rude did he meet a gaze almost as blue as his own.

The man before him was hunkered to his eye level, and looked like someone who belonged in a television set. It was jarring to see someone so thoroughly polished in this weary concrete bin full of lost things.

“My name is Bruce,” he said. “Would you mind if we talked for a moment?”

“Bruce Wayne, yeah,” Dick said, realizing that he _had_ seen this man in a television set. “I know who you are.”

Bruce smirked a bit, as if he’d said something funny.

“Excellent, then that’s one half of the conversation done,” he said. “What I’d like to know, Dick, is a little more about you.”


End file.
